The New Armour
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: While Ogre Child was fighting Kiana, Kiana sees the next stage of an Arian Knight's armor. I suck at summaries. Just read and find out.


Ogre Child was lying on the ground breathing heavily with blood running down the side of her head, mouth, and nose from fighting her sister Kiana. Her sister smirked at this and walked up to where the dark-eyed woman was and roughly grabbed her by her hair, making Ogre Child look at Kiana.

"Seems like you're not as strong as you were back then. How disappointing." Kiana pushes Ogre Child's head to the ground who leans over to her ear and whispers, "I guess after I'm done with you, I'll go after that good for nothing queen you protect and kill her so I can take over Aria which was mine to begin with. And if that low life husband or Shaia in the way of what's mine, then I'll kill them as well."

When Kiana said that, something inside Ogre Child snapped. She could feel her entire body tremble as Kiana felt this aswell. "Hmm? What's this? The All Mighty Ogre Child is shaking in fear? You should be! Today is the day I'll finally beat your sorry ass!" She then throws Ogre Child towards a tree trunk who was sent tumbling towards it and hit her back against it.

Ogre Child was still shaking who didn't realize Kiana forming a dark spear in her hand with dark magic. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart slowly beating loud whose head was down with her dark hair covering her face.

"Now, perish!" Kiana said running to where Ogre Child was still leaning against the tree trunk with the dark spear in her hand. Now noticing what was going on at the moment, Ogre Child heard the echo sounds of her sister telling her to die who lifted her hand to block the attack that caused a huge explosion in the forest.

In a different part of the Arian forest, Leah and Carley were looking around trying to fine Ogre Child when the two suddenly heard a loud explosion not very far from where they were searching.

"Whoa. What was that?" Leah wondered who stopped jumping from tree to tree due to the loud sound.

Carley was running on the ground who felt the sudden boom and began to feel Ogre Child, along with something dark that was slowing taking over the warrior's mind. She didn't respond to Leah's question who ran to where the explosion was.

"Hey! Wait up!" Leah said catching up with Carley in post haste.

Back in the forest where Ogre Child and Kiana were fighting, Kiana was holding her black Arian spear and trying to pierce the blade through Ogre Child's body who was having trouble with that. Ogre Child was holding the sharp metal in her right, now bloody, hand with her head still lowered and hair still covering her face.

"Huh. So, you still have some fight left in you, huh? Well, you better be prepared for my-" Kiana's words were silenced when Ogre Child punched her hard in the face that sent her flying and landing rouhgly against the ground. She failed to notice Ogre Child's eyes now being a dark blood red with narrowed pupils like a cat.

Kiana was holding her nose with blood running down it as Ogre Child could feel something inside of her overflowing with an unknown sensation when a dark red stream of magic began to surround the blued-skinned woman's feet. Then, it changed to dark red flames that were growing around her with each passing second as Kiana was able to stand and look up at what was going on while still holding her possibly broken nose who saw the blood red flames circle around Ogre Child with her head still lowered. Watching that the fire was getting more aggressive and out of control, Kiana took this opportunity to attack by pulling out her sword, and charging over to where her sister was about to strike until the dark red flames formed into a claw that sent the other woman flowing back and away from Ogre Child.

"Wh-What the hell was that?" She grunted getting up whose eyes widened at what she saw next.

Ogre Child slowly lifted her head for her sister to see that her eyes are now a dark red instead of their normal shade of black with sharp fangs in her mouth. Her eyes had nothing but hate in them towards Kiana as the enraged fire began to form into a huge Chinese dragon behind the knight as the great beast let out an ear-splitting roar before rising into the sky and circling around Ogre Child's head like a huge halo. It then dived down to where Ogre Child was still standing where a huge amount of dust and flames formed around her that made Kiana cover her eyes. She assumed that Ogre Child was dead who saw something shoot out of the gust of fire that were the size of the trees surrounding the two females.

It was still covered in fire as the unknown being landed in front of the tsunami of flames. Then, the fire around the person quickly dispursts as Kiana saw that their was someone wearing shining dark red Chinese armor. The suit has every detail of a red Chinese dragon from its scales to its head. The helmet is formed of a dragon's head that covered the person's face, except their now glowing red eyes.

Kiana's eyes widened, knowing who that person is behind the helmet.

It was Ogre Child.


End file.
